Commodore VIC-20/Videojuegos
Esta es una lista con los videojuegos lanzados para la computadora Commodore VIC-20. thumb|right|200px|Commodore VIC-20 0–9 *''3D Maze'' *''3D Silicon Fish'' A *''Abductor'' *''Adventureland'' *''Agressor'' *''Airplane'' *''Alien'' *''Alien Attack'' *''Alien Blitz'' *''Alien Raiders'' *''Alien Soccer'' *''Alien Vortex'' *''Alien Wars'' *''Alpha Blaster'' *''Alphoids'' *''Amok!'' *''Ampumapeli'' *''Annihilator'' *''Another Vic in the Wall'' *''Antimatter Splatter'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Apple Bug'' *''Apple Panic'' *''Arcadia'' *''Artillery Duel'' *''Asteroids'' *''Asteroyds'' *''Astro Fighters'' *''Astro Panic'' *''Astro Patrol'' *''Astro-Command'' *''Atlantis'' *''Avalanche (2012)'' *''Avenger'' B *''Bagdad'' *''Baja 1000'' *''Battlefield'' *''Berzerk'' *''Bewitched'' *''Big Bad Wolf'' *''Blip-itz'' *''Blitz'' *''Blitzkrieg'' *''Block Buster'' *''Blockade'' *''Blue Meanies From Outer Space'' *''Blue Star (2008)'' *''The Bomb'' *''Bomber'' *''Bomber Run'' *''Bongo'' *''Bonking Barrels'' *''Bonzo'' *''Bounceout'' *''Brainstorm'' *''Buck Rogers: Planet of Zoom'' *''Bug Diver'' *''Bunny Hop'' *''Burning Building'' C *''CB Slot VI'' *''CB Slot VIII'' *''Cannonball Blitz'' *''Canyon Runner'' *''Car Chase'' *''Car Driver'' *''Carling the Spider'' *''Castle Dungeon'' *''Catcha Snatcha'' *''Caterpilla'' *''Caves'' *''Centipede'' *''Centipod'' *''Chariot Race'' *''Choplifter'' *''Chopper *''City Bomber'' *''Clowns'' *''Code Breaker'' *''Computer Adventure'' *''Congo Bongo'' *''Cops 'n' Robbers'' *''Cosmic Cruncher'' *''The Count'' *''Crazy Climber'' *''Crazy Kong'' *''Crossfire *''Cyclons'' *''Cosmic Jailbreak'' D *''Dam Buster'' *''Deadly Duck'' *''Death House'' *''Death Maze'' *''Deathtrap'' *''Defender'' *''Deflex'' *''Demon Attack'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Devastator'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Dodo Lair'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Doom'' *''Downhill'' *''Drag Strip'' *''Dragonfire'' *''Dragon Master'' *''Draw Poker'' *''Duck Shoot'' *''Dungeon'' E *''English Invaders'' *''Explorer'' *''Emits Attack'' *''Escape MCP'' F *''Football Manager'' *''Forth a computer language on a cartrage'' *''Fourth Encounter'' *''Frantic'' *''Frantic Fisherman'' *''Freeze Factory'' *''Frogger'' *''Frogger '07'' G *''Galaxian'' *''Garden Wars'' *''Galactic Defender'' *''Ghost Hunt'' *''Ghost Manor'' *''Gorf'' *''Grand Prix'' *''Gridrunner'' *''Gridtrap'' *''Gusher'' H *''Hangman'' *''Hareraiser'' *''Harvester'' *''Heiankyo Alien'' *''Hellgate'' *''Home Babysitter *''Hoppit'' *''Hunchback'' I *''Ice'' *''Impossible Mission'' *''The Improbable War'' *''Island of Secrets'' J *''Jelly Monsters'' *''Jetpac'' *''Jigsaw'' *''Juggler'' *''Jungle Hunt'' *''Jupiter Lander'' K *''K-Star Patrol'' *''Killer Comet'' *''Krazy Kong'' L *''Laserzone'' *''Log Run'' *''Lode Runner'' *''London to Paris Air Race'' *''Lucy Lizard'' *''Lunar Lander'' *''Lunar Leepers'' M *''Magical Maldibus'' *''Marble Hunt'' *''Mathematic Missile'' *''Math Hurdler'' *''Matrix'' *''Max'' *''Mayhem (2012)'' *''Menagerie'' *''Metagalactic Llamas Battle at the Edge of Time'' *''Metamorphosis'' *''Meteor Maze'' *''Metro Blitz (1983)'' *''Mickey the Brickey'' *''Midnight Drive'' *''Mine Field'' *''Mine Madness'' *''Miner 2049er'' *''Mission Impossible Adventure'' *''Mole Attack'' *''Money Snake'' *''Money Wars *''Moon Patrol'' *''Motor Mouse'' *''Motorway'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Multisound Synthesizer'' *''Mutant Herd'' *''Mystery Fun House'' N *''New York Blitz'' *''Number Nabber'' O *''Omega Race'' - Cartridge only *''Othello'' P *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Mania'' *''Pak Bomber'' *''Pakakuda'' *''Panic'' *''Parachute (2008)'' *''Paratrooper'' *''Pedes & Mutants'' *''The Perils of Willy'' *''Phantom Attack'' *''Pharaohs Curse'' *''Pin Ball'' *''Pinball Wizard'' *''Pinball Spectacular'' *''Pirate Adventure'' *''Pistolen Paultje'' *''The Pit'' *''Plague'' *''Pole Position'' *''Pontoon 21'' *''Pool'' *''Pooyan 20'' *''Popeye'' *''Potholes I'' *''Potholes II'' *''Potholes III'' *''Potholes IV'' *''Potholes V'' *''Problems'' *''Psycho Shopper'' *''PuckMan'' *''Pyramid of Doom'' Q *''Q*bert'' *''Quest'' *''Quikman (2009)'' *''Quirk'' *''Quizard'' *''Quiz Master'' R *''RIJ-Test'' *''Rabbit Blitz'' *''Rabbit Chaser'' *''Race'' *''Racefun'' *''Racer'' *''Radar Rat Race'' *''Raid on Fort Knox'' *''Rally-X'' *''Rat Hotel'' *''RattenVanger'' *''Realms of Quest I (1991)'' *''Realms of Quest II (2004)'' *''Realms of Quest III (2009)'' *''Realms of Quest IV (2013)'' *''Red Alert'' *''Rescue at Rigel'' *''Return to Fort Knox (2008)'' *''Rhino'' *''Ricochet'' *''River Rescue'' *''Road Driver'' *''Road Race'' *''Road Toad'' *''Roader'' *''Robotron: 2084'' *''Rocket Command'' *''Rockman'' *''Ronnie!'' *''Rubiks Cube'' *''Rugby'' *''Ruimtemonsters'' S *''Salmon Run'' *''Sargon II Chess'' *''Saucer Shooter'' *''Scare City Motel'' *''Schuifspel'' *''Scrambler'' *''Sea Wolf (VIC ROM 1937)'' *''Secret Mission'' *''Serpentine'' *''Shamus'' *''Shooting Gallery'' *''Ski'' *''Skipping Ball'' *''Sky Diver'' *''Sky Hop'' *''The Sky is Falling'' *''Slap Dab'' *''Slot'' *''Smash'' *''Snake-Bite'' *''Snooker'' *''Sokkelo'' *''Space Dock'' *''Space Docking'' *''Space Escort'' *''Space Fortress'' *''Space Panic'' *''Space Snake'' *''Space Zap'' *''Speed Boat'' *''Speed-Ski'' *''Spider City'' *''Spiders of Mars'' *''Spike's Peak'' *''Star Battle'' *''Star Chaser'' *''Star Post'' *''Star Trek'' *''Starwars'' *''Starwars II'' *''Stock'' *''Stop Thief'' *''Strange Odyssey'' *''Super Alien'' *''Super Slither'' *''Super Seeker'' *''Super Slot'' *''Super Smash'' *''Swarm'' *''Sword of Fargoal'' T *''Tank Battalion'' *''Tank Versus UFO'' *''Tank Wars'' *''Ten Te (2009)'' *''Thunderflash'' *''Tic-Tac-Toe'' *''Time Bomb'' *''The Count'' *''Tooth Invaders'' *''Traxx'' *''Trap-Man'' *''Treasure of the Bat Cave'' *''Turmoil'' *''Tutankham'' *''Type-a-Tune'' *''Typing'' U *''U-Boat'' *''UFO'' *''Ultima: Escape from Mt. Drash'' *''Under Mine'' V *''Vegas Jackpot'' *''VIC Avenger'' *''Vic Biorhythms'' *''Vic Calendar'' *''Vic Downs'' *''Vic Panic'' *''Vic Super Lander'' *''Vic-Tac-Toe'' *''VICtoria (2008)'' *''VIDEO VERMIN (1982)'' *''Visible Solar System'' *''Voodoo Castle'' W *''WhackE (2009)'' *''Wacky Waiters'' *''Wall Street'' *''Witch Way'' *''Wizard and the Princess'' *''Word Game'' *''Word Match'' *''Wunda Walter'' Z *''Zac-Man'' Categoría:Listas de videojuegos por sistema